Sonic the Hedgehog: Leap through Time
by LucytheBunny
Summary: Eggman found out the last element of time travel and travels to the future, and throws a bunch of things to the past. Including Silver! Now Sonic, Shadow, and Silver must collect the Chaos Emeralds and head to the future before Eggman uses the technology of the future to do something terribly awful to the world and all time periods, but will they be too late?
1. The Adventure Begins

** Hey guys! Lucy here! So I had this awesome idea on how Silver could be involved in another game! But, I am too scared to make a game on my own, and Sega would never listen to me, so, I decided to make a fanfiction instead! So, without further interruption, here's my fanfiction! Enjoy!**

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS OR FRANCHISE OR ANY OF THAT STUFF!**

* * *

Sonic sped after his enemy, "Just give up now Eggman!" He called after the overweight villan. Eggman pulled out a red button, "OHOHOHOH! You'll never catch me now!" The master mind exclaimed, mashing down the crimson button. A big flash surrounded Eggman. As the bright light subdued, Sonic noticed that Eggman was no longer anywhere near where he had been chased. The hedgehog tilted his head, "Huh, must've gotten away."

Seven more flashes appeared, each in different sections of the sky. Sonic thought it was just some thunder, it did seem a tad cloudy today, maybe it would storm later. Sonic hated storms. He was about to head home when he heard a scream and then a grunt from behind him. The hedgehog turned around to see an old friend on the floor, with the same flash remainants that Eggman had left. Man, this day was just getting weirder and weirder, "Silver, is that you?" Asked the Blue Blur.

Silver stood up, "Wait, Sonic? How did you get to the future-" That's when he noticed his surroundings. He was not in the future. This was just like the past that Silver had visited a few years ago. Sonic helped Silver up, "I don't think that's the case. I should be asking how YOU got to the PAST?"

Silver thought for a second, but then he remembered something, "I was observing a large machine when suddenly I saw a blinding light, and then I opened my eyes and I was here," The silver hedgehog said, recalling the events that led to this. Sonic folded his arms, "Eggman!" he growled. Silver looked at Sonic with a confused expression, "You think Eggman did this?" He asked. Sonic nodded.

"Before you showed up, I was chasing him before he pushed a red button and flashed out of sight. I think that he traveled to your time," Sonic explained. That little scrunge! What was he plotting this time? Silver blinked at Sonic, "Yeah... But.. Why would he need to travel to the future in the first place?"

"No time to find out! We gotta stop him before he makes even more havoc!"

"If he's in the future, how are you going to catch him? The only way to get to the future is by using the Chaos Emeralds," Silver asked.

"Then we'll just have to collect them!" Sonic replied, running off at his incredible speed.

"Hey! Wait up!" The silver hedgehog called after him.

* * *

** So that was chapter one! I will try to write as much as I can! I also plan on the next chapter being tons longer, I apologize for the shortness of it! Until next time ~LucytheBunny**


	2. Mystic Forest

**Hi guys! Lucy is back! By the way I-**

**?: Wow, you really are annoying!**

**?: Dude! She was trying to say something!**

**?: Yeah, but she's kind of annoying either way.**

**Shadow, Silver, Sonic? Don't tell me that you've found your way to my fanfiction...**

**Shadow: Well, we have, and we're taking over this joint!**

**Silver: Y'know you could show a little respect to her!**

**Sonic: He's right though! We're gonna make this fanfic as cool as I am!**

**Shadow: Wouldn't that mean not cool at all?**

**GUYS! Geeze, here they are babbling like idiots and I'M the annoying one? Anyway, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of Sega's ideas. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Silver had followed Sonic through a grassy plain when they were suddenly surrounded by enemies. At least twenty of Eggman's robots. Sonic grinned, "Seems like even when he's away he's causing trouble! Watch my back Silver!" Said the blue hedgehog.

Silver nodded and froze the enemies with his psychokinesis, "Go on ahead!"

Sonic jumped up, his body forming into a ball shape. He then propelled himself forward, traveling so quickly that a bright blue light followed after him as he tackled down the robots. One by one, each of Eggman's frozen servants fell as Sonic took them down. After he'd fought off each of them, the Blue Blur and Silver nodded at each other as they ran straight into the grassy plain, also refered to as the Mystic Forest.

Sonic was running at the speed of sound, the plush grass brushing his ankles. He'd not gotten too far into the Mystic Forest before he ran into some airborne enemies, which he used to help propel himself on to the higher plain that the enemies led to. He kept running, until he noticed some falling trees ahead of him, "Woah!" The Blue Blur exclaimed swerving to dodge them.

Sonic had to stop his running a bit later. Some enemies were protecting the cage that he needed to unlock so that he could head deeper into the forest, "It looks like these enemies are protecting that cage," He thought out loud. He wasn't very worried about the flying enemies or the normal baddies, but there was a few big robots that would take more than one hit to destroy. Better to get the smaller ones first.

Dodging the bullets of the two bigger enemies, Sonic swiftly swiped though the smaller enemies with ease. It took him a while longer to defeat the large enemies. At least 10 hits for each of them. It was a fortunate thing that their bullets didn't hit him, because of the smaller enemies, he'd lost most of the rings that he had collected.

After all the enemies had been defeated, the cage unlocked so that Sonic could go ahead. The blue blur eventually came to a gap between footholds that was practically impossible to get over unless he could fly, that's when Silver caught up to him, "I'll go on ahead," he told Sonic, flying past the gap.

Silver wasn't half as fast as Sonic, although because of his powers, he defeated the enemies a lot easier. He would jump up then slam himself back down, emitting a Psychic Shock, that froze the enemies on contact. As he continued on, deeper into the forest he went until he ran into Sonic again, "Thanks Silver, but I can take it from here!" He said running as fast as he could through the Mystic Forest.

Sonic didn't run into any enemies for a while, so his running speed increased with every step. The blue blur truly enjoyed running like this, the wind rushing against his face and the world seeping into a few fuzzy colors, in this situation light and dark greens and a bit of blue from himself and the sky.

The trees began to show up less often and the colors began to ease into a nice light blue color. Sonic stopped his running and took in the view, "Woah! Silver, look at this!" He exclaimed, taking in the full beauty. In front of the hedgehogs was a beautiful blue lake. It sparkled like the morning sun, and shimmered like the stars in the sky. The surrounding flowers only added to the scenery. Flowers of every shade scattered the banks, and it was cattail galore.

Silver blinked at the sight. It was beautiful. Not even the water of the future matched the amazing scene. The ivory hedgehog took a step towards the lake, wanting to get a closer look at it. Silver smiled, something he rarely did because of his serious personality.

Before either hedgehog moved, a familiar voice sounded nearby, "... Sonic, Silver, I was not planning on seeing you here," It said.

Sonic and Silver looked for where the voice had come from, "Shadow?" They gasped in unison.

* * *

**Shadow: Hmph, so I finally make an appearance! Why was I introduced AFTER Silver? People like me over him.**

**Silver: Relax, it's only the second chapter!**

**Sonic: Yeah Shadow, take a chill pill!**

**GUYS! I swear I'm never gonna make it through the fanfiction with these "Co-hosts"... Bah, whatever! Thanks for the read, remember to review, and I hope you enjoyed it! **

** Until next time,**

** ~Lucy**


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

**AAAAACK sorry for the delay of posting! I got caught up with school and crud!**  
**Silver:By the way, we forgot to say this last time cause we were annoying Lucy,**  
**Sonic: But we totally loved all of those reveiws you sent!**  
**Shadow: Yes, keep them coming.**  
**You guys! Jeez, I was gonna say that! Anyway-**  
**Shadow: Read**  
**Silver: Reveiw**  
**Sonic: And Enjoy!**

* * *

Sonic looked towards the direction of which the noise had come from, "We could say the same thing to you! Why are you here?" Asked the blue hedgehog.  
Shadow jumped out from his hiding place amongst the trees, "GUN sent me here to check out what those flashes were about. Why else would I be here?"  
Silver blinked, "Flashes?"  
The blue blur answered this time, "When Blady-Nose-Hair left this time period, a whole bunch of bright flashes appeared. I have a feeling that those flashes had something to do with our little egg-like friend," He explained.  
Silver blinked. Since when was referred to as "Baldy-Nose-Hair?" He decided not to ask. Instead he said, "That means that one of the flashes happened here? By this beautiful lake?"  
"Precisely" Responded Shadow.  
The water from the crystal clear lake began to ripple. At first the ripples were soft and subtle, but after a little bit, they began to crash and sway rigorously. This caught Shadow's attention. As the ebony hedgehog watched the waves he noticed something emerge from the water.  
"Watch out!" Exclaimed Shadow.  
The three hedgehogs jumped back as they watched a purple and yellow bug-like robot materialize from the lake. Sonic recognized it from his adventures as a werehog. It was the Egg-Beetle. But it was way more high-tech than the one that he remembered. This one had a shield to protect it from any normal homing dash. It was waterproof, which meant Sonic was at a disadvandtage. Then he remembered that this was one of Eggman's robots- or it used to be- which made him wonder if the mastermind was within the machine.  
He smirked, "Heh, so you're back for more eh Egg Head?" Chuckled the blue blur.  
The response did not come from who they expected. From the cock pit emerged a metallic hedgehog. He was blue, like Sonic almost, but he was a tad darker. He had red glowing pupils and sharp claw-like fingers. The robotic figure gave the living hedgehogs a glare, "MASTER ISN'T VERY PLEASED WITH YOU GUYS," was all it said.  
This was a surprise to the hedgehogs, and Shadow said what they were all thinking, "Metal? Why are you here?!"  
"MASTER SENT ME. HE SAID TO ELIMINATE SONIC AND ANY ACCOMPLICES. I PLAN TO FULFILL HIS PLANS."  
Silver gave Metal a confused look, "But why are you taking care of Eggman's dirty work?"  
"THAT INFORMATION IS CLASSIFIED," Answered the robot bluntly.  
Sonic chuckled, "It doesn't matter if it's you or Eggman driving the machine, I'm gonna take it down!" He said optimistically.  
Shadow nodded in agreement, "As will I."  
Silver smirked, "Count me in!"  
"Alright guys, let's show that robot the true power of teamw-"  
Shadow cut Sonic off before he could finish his sentence, "Don't! I'm not teaming up with you cause I want to. I'm only doing it cause it's beneficial for me," The black blur growled while Silver quietly sniggered.

* * *

**Will Sonic, Shadow, and Silver defeat this waterproof enemy, or will Metal complete his mission? Find out next time in the next chapter of Sonic the Hedgehog: Leap Through Time!**  
**Sonic: Oh no.. This reminds me of-**  
**Shadow: Sonic X...**  
**Silver: Oh c'mon guys, the show wasn't THAT bad!**  
**Sonic and Shadow: YES IT WAS!**  
**Jeez guys relax! Maybe I should conclude every chapter like that!**  
**Sonic and Shadow: NO!**  
**Hahah! See you next time, **  
**~Lucy the Bunny**


End file.
